


Proposition

by Lady Sybelle (Joanne45)



Series: Compromises And Desires Trilogy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Coital Alignment, Community: ff_exchange, Community: megaflare_ff, Cunnilingus, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Point of View, President, Romance, Seduce, Sex Before Execution, Sex in A Obsovatory Room, Sexual Fantasy, Terrorist - Freeform, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We made a proposition between us when the battle would end...</p><p>Set in the entire game. Tifa's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Speedy Speck for the proofreading/beta.

__"Who is he?"

That's what I'm asking. A simple question with Cloud, Barrett and the rest at the 70th floor of the Shinra Headquarters, where the body of President Shinra was discovered. The sound of whirring engines fill the air as I look to the window. The chopper approached and landed on soft ground, with Palmer running off outside the building as the young man in a white suite emerged.

" _Vice President Rufus. The President's son. I heard that he's been assigned somewhere else for a long time..."_

" _I've heard that no one's ever seen him bleed or cry..."_

" _I wonder what sort of person he is..."_

I've heard the name Rufus Shinra once before; Barrett's words ring like a bell in my ear. I didn't even know until recently that the slain President had a son. I briefly looked over the information available about him; his personality, charisma, egoistical nature, and dignity all shone through. And, of course, maybe even most of all, I found he has no feelings of love for his father.

But my eyes went attentive with suspicion as the President's son stood before us.

"My old man tried to control the world with money...But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear..." His words were spoken with an arrogant but smooth manner as he walked towards me. He stared at me for a moment before approaching to the next listener one by one.

I paused as I stood watching him whilst he continued his speech. He flipped his hair like a pompous, rich bastard. His white business suit with matching jacket over a white shirt instilled an aura of almost divine quality, as his short blonde hair gleamed like pure gold. The thin masculine youth of his face was clean cut and hard boned; the jaw line strong and the mouth finely sharp – so sensitive and sensual. His light hue skin illuminated with a delicate and brightened glow and his icy blue gaze, which had stared at me so daring, blazed with a transparent brilliance. There was a vividness about them that I found intensely arousing.

As Cloud warned us to clear out of the building. I began to run, but I couldn't help but spin round to catch a glimpse of Rufus Shinra's prying eyes following me as I left, before he turned back to my childhood friend.

I've never felt like this. It was too disturbing, the way he kept staring at me. But in the moment that followed, I suddenly understood and my emotions shocked me; whenever I was in his presence I felt...

Being an AVALANCHE member, I felt my blood pound through my veins with hatred for everything; SOLIDER, Mako Reactors, Shinra, Sephiroth. I hated them all. All those precious moments that I held so dear had been destroyed by them. I keep fighting on and on against the Shinra Company; spreading their hold to the entire world and stealthily taking over every aspect of the Planet. They used Mako energy as an electrical source to gain power and to line their own pockets with gold, whilst our world did nothing but suffer.

The more I thought about it, the more hatred I felt. I hated them for destroying the Planet, I hated them for sabotaging Sector 7 and killing so many innocent people. And I hated...I hated myself for my trembling state, brought upon by the mere gaze of the President's son, looking at me with those clear, blue eyes; the eyes of a panther who's about to spring on it's prey.

 

* * *

 

At the days during the inauguration celebration at Junon, Barrett and the others split us up to avoid getting caught. Before re-meeting at the harbor I was passed and surrounded by an applauding crowd.

I was trapped and being carried forward by the mass of people all around me as if I were being pushed towards the shore like a rip current. I felt protected as I shoved away from them and freed myself onto the sidewalk.

Third Class SOLDIER marched in goosesteps with their guns propped against their shoulders down the main streets of the parade. They were followed by a roofless limo as President Rufus Shinra stood up, smiling and waving at the people.

He was a young man so magnificent, so noble, that I was almost drawn into a trance. The soft winds tossed with golden hair and his white suit was so immaculately clean. I could see the masculine beauty of his tall, slender body; so beautiful.

An all too real feeling swelled inside me; an impulse of sensuality flaming through my body.

My breath paused as the new President barely turned and saw a stranger within– _at me_. The procession stopped for a moment as our eyes met again. His smile became warm and soon he was staring at me; my body becoming completely still, as if our eyes held a connection that could not be broken.

And then it was gone as Rufus Shinra smiled broadly, waving once again as the car moved slowly away through the streets.

The spell broke, as the image of his face left abruptly; like waking up from a dream. But then I shivered–not from the winds of the open Junon bay, but the intensity again. I had allowed myself to watch him again, letting my eyes roam over his face and body. Impatiently and hesitatingly, I shook my head before I headed to the harbor before the parade came to an end.

 

* * *

 

Days had passed whilst I had blacked out into slumber. I remember that fateful day as Sephiroth had received the Black Materia by Cloud's hands on the Northern Crater. Then WEAPON was released from its sleep on every Continent; one of them flying off with a powerful force as I collapsed from the violent waves.

Darkness and silence...all I remembered were my worries for Cloud. Revealing his whole truth, with all the pain and guilt. _Cloud, where are you...what have you done?_

That dream in a strange darkness when I was alone; it was different and euphemistic.

 _A stranger in a white suit came closer behind me. His hands were on my shoulders as I sighed in a shuddered breath. I could feel the touch of his hot breath against my bare neck; his tongue licked slowly and enticingly across my skin. I shivered from his touch as I whimpered as if I was going to collapse._

 _Our bodies pressed each other tighter; he pulled me from behind as I could feel both hands glide over my bare ribs, and then under my shirt. And there, he cupped both of my breasts. He squeezed me hard, pinching my erected nipples between his fingers. I forced myself and cried in delight and moaned deeply, giving shivers down my spine._

" _Tifa...say something to me." Yes, that soft and smooth but harsh voice, murmured against my ear. His kisses with hot breath devoured my skin as I shuddered in elation._

" _Please...take me."_

 _I leaned against him as I could feel the hardness of his length between my legs, pressing and rubbing my buttocks. My breath tremble with gasps and whimpers as my eyes closed. And I can feel the touch again of his one hand lifting my skirt and pulling down my panties, then he followed; his erected length thrusting inside me roughly, his hand grabbed my pelvis to pull and rub me harder and tighter, his other hand was under my shirt as he cupped and squeezed my breast. I cried out. I cried for mercy as he impaled me with more pleasure and pain. Harder, faster and deeper as my body dissolved into oblivion..._

My eyes flew open as I suddenly awoke, I stretched and yawned like a six-year old, wiped the sleep from my eyes and exhaled deeply: I was lying on a laboratory table. I glanced around slowly and realised that I was in a different room. It was surrounded by the bright lights at dawn. And I could see the windows were overlooking the harbor.

"You're awake, Miss Lockhart." A rich and smooth voice of a male behind me sounded as I stood up and turned around in surprise. "You've been slept for seven days."

And there he was: President Rufus Shinra, standing at the window, watching the horizon of the Junon harbor and above in the sky, a large crater glowing like an artificial sun; Meteor: The Calamity of the Sky that Sephiroth had summoned.

I gazed at him where he stood, so intriguing and fascinating in rapture. His hands was behind his back. His slim body was spreading with its streams of the sun's rays...the image of the same man envelopes me inside.

It was my dream as I compared him; I was possessed with fiery lust and adoration...in my dreams. I wanted me-in my dream, I wanted to feel his hard, lean body against my own, the spring of silver-gold hair against the palms of my hands, and that voice...the soft, rich, velvety voice murmuring my name. In fact, I wanted him; badly.

 _But Hell!_ What in Gaia was I doing? In a grip of anger I watched him with fury. It was a moment of madness because he was my enemy and he would remain so.

"Looks like your friends have escaped without you." he explained.

I climbed down from the table, but I lost my precarious balance on my knees from dizziness and passed out. But I was grabbed safety by the young President's hands who held both of my arms and stood towards me. I rose instinctively with his icy blue eyes meeting mine again. So tempting, illuminated with a hunger surrounding me.

"Stay away from me." My spell broke and I pushed away from him as I leaned back on the table.

"Take it easy, Miss Lockhart."

"Stop calling that!" I spat again.

He smirked at me. "So what should I call you then, _Tifa?"_

I rose at him, furiously. "I don't care about my name. Besides, I'm your worst enemy not a society girl, Mr. President–."

"Calm down, what if I call you, Miss Terrorist." he teased. "Is that what you want?"

I paused then gave up and spun away from him, still crippled from the man beating words at me. I said nothing and without any doubt my stomach twisted as he still watched me.

He walked to the other side of the table and sat behind me. "I've seen a lot of activity for blowing up one of the reactors from a woman like you."

"So you've been checking all the information about me on one of you delicate files," I sneered. "...let me guess Midgar's Most Wanted list?"

His grin faded. I've never seen this man...so silent and brooding. It was fortunate that I felt so cool and indifferent as I had intended.

"You should have seen what happened out there." His questions calm and cautious in manner. "You should have known about it: about you and your rebel friends."

"I'm doing this for the sake of the Planet." I answered, glancing at him.

"For killing thousands of innocent people?"

"I've never harmed anyone."

"And what about Sector 7?"

"I wasn't responsible for that: it was a setup and we were framed as scapegoats." I said hotly. "You know why? Because it was that scheming, murderous greedy bastard daddy of yours. Are you still following in his footsteps and doing the same thing?"

He stood up abruptly and walked away from me. "I have nothing to do with this incident nor the Old Man's. And I'm doing this is to keep this Planet alive."

"All you want is to control the world with fear." I corrected in a firm tone.

"You have a good memory, Miss Lockhart."

I scoffed as Rufus continued. "We're both on the same path to save and defend the Planet. Don't you see."

"And what makes you think you can defend the Planet, Mr. President? _You_ saw what happened out there. How can you handle the responsibility to speak to the people?"

"I will make an announcement soon." He exhaled gloatingly. "It's not the end of the world yet. Not just yet."

I wanted to calm down and try to reply, but the words wouldn't come as I turned to him. I could feel the sense of power ravage me. I thought as long as I waited for the relief of foolishness- but it did not come.

"Then why are you here?" I asked as I rose.

The President didn't turned to me, yet. "You'll be executed in public tomorrow."

"Is this the trial before the execution?"

"Not quite." Then he turned to me with his blue eyes, capturing my own. "I came here to see you."

My heart jumped at his words. I swallowed as I tried to speak. Tensions burst with butterflies in my stomach. "What?" I stammered.

And subsequently, Rufus Shinra walked towards me. "It's more of an excuse than an interrogation." And he moved closer to me. "Let me help you, Tifa." He murmured softly.

"Help me?"

"A compromise." He answered. "Or what I call it...a proposition. I want you to understand what this proposition is and I've decided to retain a deal with you for this right now."

"You mean that you helping me out of here?"

"Is that what you want? Then yes."

"Why are you doing this?" I restated in question, steadied and subdued, with my eyes rising slowly to his. His piercing eyes were intense–I felt my blood heat on my face.

Rufus stood, his body between me and the table. "You know what I came for..." His voice was soft and low as his hand stroked my hair. His smile was seductive and he moved closer to me so that I stood against him with his fingers touching my lower lip.

For a moment when he was with me, I was lulled by his words. The pleasure of his fingers running over my skin from my collarbone, my bare neck and to the base of my breastbone: the touch, _oh!_ The touch of his fingers move gently through my body as I want his own. I want it so much, I want him to lean down to kiss me...

" _No!"_ My spell broke again as I turned my face swiftly, I walked slightly away from him. "I can't... _we can't!"_

A great shudder ran through my body. I could almost faint from the man who began to seduce me. "Why are you doing this to me? I..." I stammered without looking at him. _Shit, I've screwed up._ "I am wrong to let you do this...you've shouldn't touch me."

His smile broke, he was standing in front of me as awkwardly afraid again. "Where is that strength of yours? Don't you trust me?"

I stood without moving away from him. "Trust you?" I choked. "How could I trust you?"

"I don't want to hurt you or cause any trouble. You were responsible for causing uproar in the people of Midgar, Miss Lockhart." His voice was cautious and domineering. "Do you understand?"

"Then you have to kill me instead."

He looked at me, and silently he flipped his hair. I was quiet and didn't move. Silence stretched between us, but he knew it would have to come to an end.

"Barrett told me everything about you...what you are." I said with my heart aching. "You're my worst enemy, Mr. President. Your company sucked up everything to keep our Planet alive. Ruined and drained every ounce of flesh and blood to leave the whole world to die. And what's worse, Meteor is slowing down as our Planet's doomed very soon. And no one, I repeat. _No one_ will ever save us."

"Then who'll be saving us then? You and your group?"

I didn't say anything for an answer, I was too afraid to answer back.

I missed Cloud...I'd missed him since the last time I saw him alive at the Northern Cave where he was manipulated by Sephiroth's wrath. That made me confused; he's telling the whole truth about us, the memories where we were kids on a starry night on a water tower at Nibelheim, before he left to Midgar where he enlisted as SOLDIER. How could the man who killed Papa, also toy with Cloud as a puppet?

 _Cloud, you have to tell me the whole truth and let me help you._ "Cloud...you jerk." I whispered to myself in a light sob. "Please where the hell are you–"

"I understand now." His voice became smooth.

My eyes focused on him, as he walked away from me. "I know how you feel...about him."

"He's my friend..." I corrected him in a weak tone. "...my best friend. I know Cloud's not dead. I can feel it. I care for him very much because he's in a great pain."

"Do you love him?"

The sound of his resentful voice fills me with shudders of anguish and relief. I felt the need to refuse to answer; I've lost Cloud, from the time he disappeared when Meteor came from its heavens. Cloud's and my own paths crossed in our memories but not the false memories that betrayed us. For him, he'd never spoken a single word with bitter tears and anger.

The President stood at the window with his hands behind his back. Watching the last landscape of the Junon seas before the threat of imminent holocaust began.

He allowed himself to feel what he felt; what I felt, before anger and envy washed through. And, resultantly, he was a man who could control the world without fear.

"What about you, Rufus Shinra. Is there any person you've cared about?" I asked. "You don't have any feelings yourself?"

"I've had no feelings in my entire life, Miss Lockhart." He sneered. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"So, you're nothing but an arrogant, selfless bastard then?" I smirked with a huff.

"You're right." I could hear his breath exhale triumphantly. "You've heard my speeches?"

"But why?" I expounded a puzzled look on my face. "What kind of a person chooses fear?"

He chuckled quietly. "I've chosen it. A little fear will be useful with other people and your rebel friends. Make no mistake, Miss Lockhart. I have the right to take everything in the whole world where every possible. Everything I've ever imagined. And I will take any situation from a reckless and weakling who refuses anything. And that _is_ my responsibility."

"I understand." I agreed, but my eyes blazed in my face, clinching my fist in anger and began to hit him. "You're not just a human, but a monster like your father!"

My face stern with fierce valiance. I was used by deception and shame. Now I wasn't afraid of him: I drew my fist hard to hit his handsome face, but his quick reflexes soon had my wrist held tight. I took my other fist but it was too late and that too was soon taken in his strong hand. His grip was exceedingly tight and I felt like he was crushing me.

"Let go of me!" I spat at him, as I struggled away from him. "I said let go of me! _You sick bastard!"_

He was so strong when he pulled against me, twisting both of my arms behind me as I gasped in pain and pushed me back to the laboratory table. I had to fight him but I was too weak.

"Do you know why I am an arrogant and selfless bastard, Miss Lockhart?" He said in a menacing but seductive tone, he pulled me closer with his icy blue eyes sharpened. "I have no feelings, with the way my Old Man treated me: well I'm not like him. I'm a man of virtue, with my ability to accumulate possessions, and I'm also very insensitive and unimaginative. I'm also a human without reason, but I'm not some kind of a monster or a mass murderer like my father. But my feelings, they're because of you, Tifa Lockhart. The first time I met you, before the Planet is about to end. Whatever, you're not just a terrorist, but a human being.

I'm the only one who let you escape from the headquarters, and then I kept an eye on you in disguise without calling my men whilst you were at the cargo ship where Sephiroth was on board. _Everything._ All I want to do is to help you. And I don't know why, maybe I was half mad or crazy, maybe that's why I'm doing this. Now you know, Miss Lockhart. I want you to understand why I came to see you and the compromise to save your life. Right here, right now! It's your choice: your life in the gas chamber or your life is for me and our Planet?"

"Then I choose to be executed!" I recoiled, my eyes blazing in my stricken but stern face.

"Can you justify your death?"

"It's my duty as AVALANCHE, Mr President." I hissed. "It's for the Planet's honor!"

" _Then to hell with both!"_ He thundered as I cried out in protest, he freed one hand and seizing the back of my head, pressed his mouth to mine: so hard, powerful, unyielding as I struggled with my fist beating on his chest.

I had to push him away violently but he was too strong and pulled me back. I could feel his physical desire for me, and it was too much to bear. His excitement had entered me. I was so weak. So weak that I couldn't stand any longer, I was filled with dismay, shame, pain and guilt. And for the sake of my friends...and Cloud. Abandoned, I was alone, alone with the man that had thwarted me, forcing his body to mine.

He pushed me back against the laboratory table as he caught hold of one of my wrists then the other, pinning them high above my head with one hand. Then with the other, he unbuckled and pulled out his belt from his pants: pulling the buckle tightly around my wrists, and tied me tightly to the lower bar of the table. It was so tight that I couldn't even try to move my arms.

"You can't do this! Let me go!" I raised my voice before I began to scream across the room. "Let me go–"

But I was silenced by his covering hand.

"No one will hear or see us, you'll see. This room was made to be soundproof with no cameras. I assured you." Rufus said with a soft, low and dark whisper to my ear, I felt his hot breath on my skin. "Now then, I'm going to show you just how much I trust you."

"Please...don't you dare come near me–"

Then all of the sudden his hands slid slowly onto my bare stomach, traveling the swell of my breasts. I jerked and struggled against him, but he climbed on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, panic rising as I looked away from him.

He slipped both of his hands under my white shirt, and slid round to cup both of my breasts. Pinching my nipples painfully hard between his fingers as I gave out a muffled cry with furious anger and pain, tears burn on my eyes.

Patiently, Rufus's warm hands were moving the shirt up to expose my bare breasts. He was silent, the way he looked at my half nakedness: my breasts lifted when my arms raised, my nipples went hard and erect, and I felt shivers on my skin in goosebumps...was it me? Or was it cold around the room.

He was smiling slowly, reaching a hand to caress the curve of my breasts.

" _Don't touch me."_ I whimpered in a weak tone of voice, still I stared to the opened window. "Please don't touch me..."

"You don't have to be afraid." He said knowingly, still caressingly my skin with his slim fingers tracing around my nipple. "I will never harm you. I want to touch you like this."

His working hands explore my skin, glided across so slowly. I gasped with a moan as Rufus's fingers pinched my nipples again, so painful the way he tortured me from the beginning. Then slowly, he lowered his mouth to my skin from my ribcage and to my stomach, exploring with his hot lips and moist tongue. _Oh, God!_ I gasped again; it was like a shock running through my body. I'd never felt the touch of his tongue like this, so feverish and delicious.

"Let me taste you..." He whisper and soft moans with his working mouth savoring the swell of my breast.

His ministrations increased as his fevered tongue found my erect nipple. He teased in circles on the areola, savoring the taste and sensations. Then he sucked it harder and nibbled with his teeth, I cried in pain and my eyes shut with tears, before succumbing with soft whimpers and moans.

"Please...don't...touch...me..." My voice went timid with a whisper and I gasped with panted breath, as I said those words again and again. But this time, my words was adding more different as he relished my body again...deeply and slowly with kisses. ''... _oh_... _touch me..._ ' And then I understood now why I wanted it so badly. And it was like a dream.

Please devour my body again as you please, Rufus Shinra...touch–be inside of me right now.

He slithered down to my body: from my stomach to navel by the tracing heat of his mouth and tongue, he finally move backward to the edge of the table with both hands holding my knees encase I was about to struggle or kick him. I had no choice of escape, and he wasn't going to let me go.

Both his hands were on my thighs, lingering inside my skirt, sliding his fingers into my panties as I began to shake.

"Don't move." He murmured, his hooded eyes bored into mine.

"Oh God, please..." I whimpered softly...softly as I panted my breath, my body was hungry for him. "Please... _I'm not ready!"_

"Don't be afraid, Tifa." Rufus silenced me as his finger slipped into me slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you...not now or ever. Try to say something to me, I'm doing this for you...trust me."

"I...I can't."

"Try." His hot breath touched my inner thigh. "Say something simple to me, Tifa. Say something to me..." Then closer...deeper as he slid up my skirt.

I moaned deliberately as I felt the strange and strong sensation: that sensation came from the powerful pulse between my legs, aching me. And it was throbbing faster inside me...so wet, hot and ready. I whimpered like a child with my trembling breath, and it went harder on the edge. I can feel his fingers pulling my panties down, very slowly, down to my ankles and free.

"Please..." I whispered repeatedly with my eyes closed. "Please...touch me." My mind drifting out to the dark abyss of unconsciousness. I was aware that he was ready for me, ready for the next move as I was ignited with fire on my body.

He opened my legs very wide, with his tongue stroking and tasting the juncture of my thighs. I could hardly breathe...and then it happened...I could feel it!

I gasped out as I was hit with sheer ecstasy, with more shivers and moans and cries as his tongue explored my sensitive pearl between my thighs: sliding through my wet folds. I cried again as if I felt my first climax approach. Then he sucked my pearl harder and harder as my head spun and I became unable to breathe. Whimpering, moaning, sobbing...all the burning pleasure I cried it out.

"Please...taste me... _ah!"_ Oh, yes. I can't believe the cries lifting in more pleasure and pain. I can't believe for the first time I've never felt this fiery lust with a man.

And the words I've spoken...it's like I was a slave to my beloved master.

His hands spread one of my thighs wider than the other, grabbed my calves and placed them on his shoulders. His working tongue still exploring as he moved down slowly and inserting my tight entrance with a swift movement.

"Please... _I'm_... _oh, please...don't! Ah!"_

I screamed in an orgasmic cry, as my back arched into a violent frenzy, with both his hands gripping against my upper leg, then my torso to hold me still. My arms struggled to be set free, to dig into his hair, to pull him closer, but the belt was too tight and strong around my wrists.

My head swam unconsciously aroused, driving myself into the deep as I couldn't breathe. My second climax was coming so close, so close and then I cried in release in agonizing joy and elation.

Rufus Shinra...what sort of a person could control the world with pleasure rather than fear? A man who nobody's ever seen bleed or cry, but in human desire. A desire made of blood in his veins. His desire controls every moment of strong instinct and carnality. A sort of a person who intensely and feverishly tastes with his tongue inside me...

He rose after he embraced my sensitive flesh, and stared at me in silence. My blurry eyes fluttered from drowning pleasure and shuddered breath. I looked at him; three strands of his golden blond hair were hanging down over his forehead, irradiated by the brightened glow of his hair. His pale face dampened with sweat. He just stared at me, without flipping his hair away from his eyes.

His smile was absent with his mouth moistened from his earlier pursuit, I felt the intensity of his eyes made beneath the ice with fire. He was watching me, to feel me more self-control. There would be complications, however. I badly wanted him, so badly, so badly to taste my sensitive flesh still throbbing: without rejections, guilt and shame.

"Please..." I whispered as my legs opened, trembling. I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. "...fuck me."

I watched quietly as Rufus carefully removed his white trench coat and set it down on the other table. Then followed his vest slipped it out, and then his black turtleneck over his head to exposed his bare skin. Finally, he unzipped his pants and lowered down to his legs.

My innocent eyes seduced with lust in a moment to this naked angel, he was so impossibly beautiful and flawless. His ivory skin almost strikingly radiated, his slender and sculpted body, from chest to torso–gleamed in the sun's rays. His length was hard, rigid and ready...as I watched him strikingly dumbfounded, watching the beauty over the male's delicate and statuesque form.

It was one of those concupiscence moments for the first time in my entire life, and I understood that President Rufus Shinra wanted my body, my heart and my soul completely.

He climbed back on the edge of the table to join me. His whole nakedness welcomed me with his erection against my upper thigh. I watched him without struggling or pushing away from him. My eyes connected with his, skin against skin, his hips met mine. And I could swear I even felt his heartbeat pulsing against my chest.

Our bodies embraced, we could feel the tension rising; it was like entering into the heart of euphoria. His hands pulled my hips together.

"Please...inside me." I said in soft whimper with tears in my eyes. I wanted him so badly...

He entered me: gently, slowly inside me as I gasped deeply with a whimper. I could feel his hard flesh stabbing inside my tightened walls, and it was so warm and slitheringly slick... _God in heaven._ So warm and slick, like I was drifting in a vortex of wild passion. It was my first time, you see. I'd never felt heady lovemaking like this, so intense, willful and extremely agonizing.

My eyelids fluttered to meet his face: he was agitated with convulsive pain, his tears streaked his cheeks. Then his eyes opened and looked at me, concentrating the tremors inside his body. Moving up and down with my hardened nipples rubbing against his bare chest, slick and slippery with soaking sweat.

"Look at me," he said with a hoarse voice.

My eyes shut, but with the pain and the heat between my legs welcomed him.

"Give me your mouth."

My breath trembled with an involuntary moan. I felt his throbbing phallus now pressing against my swollen clit: his body moving down during the inward stroke, then upward and outward. Again and again. Each stroke as I was afflicted with flames.

"Rufus...I... _ahhh!"_ I can feel the penetration and the friction inside my sensitive flesh. My head spins, whimpering, moaning with gasping cries. "Don't..."

"Tifa...say it to me." He whispered as he moaned with his loin thrusting and stroking me again in slow movement.

But then, he moved fast in the same manner.

"Please..." I trembled as I barely met him. "...kiss me."

He seized my mouth once again. His tongue roaming around inside me as I could taste myself on his wet lips: unpleasant but tantalizingly sweet. Our kisses becoming more hungry in desperation as I looked into his eyes and the fire raging within him.

I have no choice. I gave my innocence and my virginity to him. So I followed him as I wrapped my legs around his, concentrating my movement as my hands gripped tightly onto the leather belt. I rocked my hips upward as he moved downward, again and again. Higher and higher. Our movement focused in our pelvises with more heat and ache. Our strokes building with power every time.

I've never done this before...oh, God! The heat...I can feel the heat.

"Please...take me."

I wanted him so badly as I felt the hot itch between my legs, higher and higher as I moved upward with my back arched against the table, higher and higher as he pulled my hips to ride his rhythm.

I loved him...I loved him as I ride him more with flames...

We moved as fast as we could. All the heat and the ache. Our bodies rocking each other ignited like wildfire.

It was remarkable. Painful. Uncontrollable.

Faster, harder and slicker. The same movements and strokes. Again and again with more heat of aches and bliss. Again and again as I helped him do it by opening my lower thighs wider. Again and again as I could hear the slippery sounds of sweat and the mass of inserted pain slamming between our legs. I screamed in a third climax as I begged him to impale me deeper and harder as our pelvises rubbed faster against each other. I wanted it. I wanted more.

"Oh God... _don't stop!"_ I let out a howl of agony, begging him to force me. Harder. Faster. Deeper. " _Please...love me! Ahhhhh!"_

" _Tifa...I..."_ he moaned louder with gasping breath. " _….love...ahhh..."_

And we started our final climax. Letting it come at us, as both of us were screaming and gasping for air before he jerked his hips and rocked me; both of us calling our names. Letting it come...letting it come as my body went into spasms with a muffled shriek.

Finally we made it, our strong and intense climax of blazing passions was mind blowing. He finally released as he arched his body against me then ascending me, releasing his own hot liquid desire onto me and half outside. My eyes fluttered and met his icy blue eyes, he looked down at me as I was moaning beneath him, panting my breath, my face wet with tears and beaded with sweat. I felt unconsciously free of wild ecstasy, and I was dissolving, fading, collapsing from the intense shock that he gave me.

His body began to descend and his muscle went limp. He laid on top of me as he buried his face in the crook of my sweaty neck, panting his breath against my skin.

He untied my wrists and then I was free. I couldn't move my arms as they fell numb and limp, I sobbed softly with pain at my sore muscles.

"I'm sorry, my Tifa." Rufus shushed me with a soft, apologetic whisper. "I'm so sorry..."

I looked at him with his clear blue eyes and gave a simple smile...I accepted him.

We rest in a while as the room was warm and silent, and it's enhanced the late afternoon sun's rays slowing down. Rufus stared at me longer, resting his weight on his arms on either side of my head. His fingers gently wiping my tears, he gave me a true smile and his forehead embraced mine...

Until the sound of an intercom buzzed around the room.

"Mr. President." A second buzz sounded as Heidegger's baritone voice spoke into the intercom. "The press has arrived by your request."

He stared at my silently, before his smile broke. He moved away from me and climbed down from the laboratory table as he stood up. I was still lying with my body relaxed, and limp on the table. I turned on my side as I watched him naked with his ivory skin embraced by the rays of sunlight. He pulled up his pants and fastened his belt, then his black turtleneck to cover his bare chest and tucked it inside of his pants. He finished layer to layer with his long coats, and fixed his hair. He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe off his dampened sweat on his face and his neck.

He was finished dressing in a casual way; so dazzling, just like the first time I glimpsed him at the top of the Shinra Headquarters. He glanced at me as he opened the drawer and pulled out a blanket. He walked toward me and covered my limb body, before running his finger down my cheeks and brushing away the dampened strands of my hair behind my ear that fell into my eyes.

Rufus closed his eyes for a while, then exhaled gently as he blinked at me.

"I shall leave you alone." He said calmly with his finger stroking my cheek and my lips. "I'll make a promise this time to have you out of here."

My voice lowered. "How?"

"There is a way. I assure you." He answered. "We'll see each other again when this madness is over."

He moved away and soon Rufus was standing at the door, "Let us both share an agreement. Our proposition. You and I." He added his soft tone without looking at me. "Remember well, Tifa."

He stood finally and disappeared from the room, leaving me alone to drift into euphoria and madness.

I was lying in a moment of silence that surrounded the room and I felt chilled as I clutched the blanket to my body. I pulled both of my legs up as I wrapped my arms around myself.

The strength that sustained my flight almost failed me. Unable to move or climb from the table, I stayed to think–whatever I chuckled or sobbed myself from the act of gratification. The man I loved had revealed his love for me. And it was real...like the dream, oh the fantasy!

Was he planning to let me escape from execution? Was he going to do it? I didn't mind if I lived or died, I just had to be stronger than ever. For my friends and for Cloud; still alive and still out there.

I needed my strength back is to fight on and to protect the Planet.

I was so tired...I needed more time to think it over as I watched from the window as Meteor descended from our sky to doom our Planet.

I stared out at the late afternoon sky pearled into darkness as I finally fell into sleep.

 

* * *

 

I closed my eyes. Rufus Shinra had made a proposition before the madness ends...but still...

I stood at the lower deck of the Highwind as I raised my face to the sky and to Meteor still closing in. It was going to be a tough but fateful day. And it had already started as the Planet was melting away, and the sun shadowed by the gigantic crater; plunging the world into darkness. The world was about to change.

It was six days since the Diamond WEAPON had attacked Midgar. Six days since I was promised by President Shinra-he promised me...but it was too late. I know... I could feel in my heart that he was safe. My hands tightened on the rail. God, he _had_ to be safe, I thought in despair as I closed my eyes. I know he would be safe, he had to have escaped from the Shinra Building.

I had owed him for my freedom as well as I had overwhelmed and yearningly for him since the first time we made love, with all of my heart, mind, body, soul and strength.

In my mind, we made a proposition between us when the battle would end...

"Tifa?" Cloud said curiously. "Are you okay?"

I turned to my childhood friend as I smiled firmly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walked towards me and looking around the landscape of rocky ledges of the Northern Crater, raised his head to the dark skies which Meteor was still scarring.

"It won't be long when we get there. Sephiroth is down there and we'll finished him without giving up."

"Are we going to end this?"

Cloud, restored from the Mako poisoning, turned at me with an amiable look. I could see the truth in his eyes. "We will, for us...what's important is fighting for the Planet and for Aerith."

Strands of hair blew against my eyes as I brushed them away. "Now I feel like things are going to be all right. I'll be strong, Cloud. You'll see." I smirked. "We can't be scared, can we?"

He nodded and we chuckled to each other, as Barrett showed up.

"Heeeeey, you two! Are ya' goin'? You're the only folks left!"

"Let's go."

I sighed. "Yes."

My heart slammed against my chest as I fought to ease my breath. I had my strength to do this for the Planet and...for him.

Now I was ready, as I followed Cloud and our friends to the crater where our greatest enemy slept and awaited.


End file.
